megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deluxe Storm
'''Deluxe Storm '''is fighting game developed and published by the NetherRealm Studios and Lunatic Productions. A official named TV Land overaction to TV Land Tournament (a being within species wheras in this game have humanized TV channels). Story Everything was fine in TV Land, a place where humanized TV channels live and control the very channels they are. Until April 2018 came and a certain channel, a french travel docomentaries channel owned by Fox and named Voyage or, if we use human names, Valérie Voltaire decided that this peace needed a shake up. So, with the help of Canal+, also named Cosette Bolloré, she makes a coup d’etat where she becomes the president of the country and helds a tournament for decide who is the best TV channel. A few channels decide to join, for show, for a reason or another, that they have something special that makes them stand out more. And so, with it starts the forbidden love tale of Animax, also named Annika Simons, and Sony Max, also named Max Savage, that can’t accept the current situation of their beloved country and the fact that they’re obligated to fight each other. Will those two restore the old order of TV Land and show that there can be more than one channel that can be the very best? Gameplay Deluxe Storm plays the explain to have the greatest gameplay elements to Tekken and Injustice. Characters Default Animax | Annika Simons German - Voiced by Liv Strander Poster Girl #1 of DS. A peppy and joyful girl who wants to tell everyone that anime is the best thing ever. Girlfriend of Max. Cine Sony | Cedric Salieri Italoamerican - Voiced by Matthew Mercer A man living like if life was a classic movie and that has an extensive knownlege in old movies. Boyfriend of Soraya and Trinity. Dlife | Daiya Moriya Japanese - Voiced by Stephanie Sheh A bubbly and easily excited magical girl that fights against the crimes around TV Land. Game One | Gérard Victor French - Voiced by Kyle Hebert A friendly and very energetic guy that knows lots about videogames and anime. Boyfriend of Gregory and oldest Victor sibling. GINX Esports TV | Gregory Murdoch British - Voiced by D. C. Douglas A Esports caster with a moody personality that switches too fast. Datefriend of Gérard. Sony Max | Max Savage South African - Voiced by Marisha Ray Poster Girl #2 of DS. A brash and bitchy girl with the love of anything extreme. Girlfriend of Annika. Sony Sci-Fi | Svetlana Sokolov Russian - Voiced by Julie Kliewer A clumsy, meek Sci-Fi geek with an heart of gold and a physic link with Terentiy. One of the Sokolov twins. Sony Turbo | Terentiy Sokolov Russian - Voiced by Steve Blum A nerdy boy with a total lack of social skills and that has a physic link with Svetlana. One of the Sokolov twins. Hidden Crime+Investigation | Clive Hearst American - Voiced by Sean Chiplock An investigator that is bold and expansive but has one huge ego. Owner of Hearst Investigations and boyfriend of Alcott. Gem | Sun Guanyu Chinese - Voiced by Karen Strassman A girl that passes her time watching Asian TV series and fangirling over actors. Best friend of Seo-Yeon. Investigation Discovery | Ignatius Alcott American - Voiced by Jennifer Hale A secretive blind investigator that uses aura manipulation powers in their job. Datefriend of Clive. J-One | Jocelyn Victor French - Voiced by Robbie Daymond A quiet otaku-ish teen with an edgy phase that doesn’t want to go away. Best friend of Nathanaël and youngest Victor sibling. laeffe | Fabrizio Feltrinelli Italian - Voiced by Roger Craig Smith A man that appears calm and reserved but that deep down is a surprise, even to himself. Boyfriend of Sebastian. Sony Crime Channel | Sebastian Swift British - Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes A passionate and serious vigilante that works only by night, when everyone sleeps. Boyfriend of Fabrizio. Sony One | Song Seo-Yeon Korean - Voiced by Veronica Taylor A rising K-Pop star that wished since her childhood to become a famous singer. Best friend of Guanyu. Universal Channel | Ulysses Neville British - Voiced by T. Axelrod A villainous man with an huge crush for Valérie. He is her first supporter, outside of Cosette. Bosses Canal+ | Cosette Bolloré (Sub-Boss) French - Voiced by Chloé Hollings A sly and seductive woman that wants the very best for her and her partner in crime Valérie. Voyage | Valérie Voltaire (Main Boss) French - Voiced by Amanda Celine Miller A traveller bored from the peace of TV land and that decided to throw a coup d’etat to the state, taking the place of the president. DLCs 13th Street | Tobias Neumann German - Voiced by Xander Mobus A calm and collected man that loves watching crime series and reading mystery books. AXN | Anton Spellmeyer German - Voiced by Edward Bosco An easy to anger man that hates everyone and everything but the colour red, triangles and action series. MTV | Madison Redstone American - Voiced by Christina Vee A former DJ that after an huge scandal ended to work as sex worker. Paramount Channel | Penelope Vernon American - Voiced by Lacey Chabert A simple girl that loves musicals and musical movies and that knows every song from them. Best friend of Trinity. Sony Channel | Silverster Sachs German - Voiced by Anthony del Rio An huge european series loving dork that is quite the hopeless romantic. Boyfriend of Soledad. Sony Movie Channel | Sharon Scarlett American - Voiced by Wendee Lee An hardworking woman that in the free time tries to make an indie movie. Studio Universal | Soraya Nieves Mexican - Voiced by Lauren Landa A spunky woman that enjoys watching old movies and dressing in cool outfits. Girlfriend of Cedric and Trinity. TCM | Trinity Turner British - Voiced by Cherami Leigh A librarian that loves old movies, Disney classics and idolizes Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Girlfriend of Cedric, Soraya and best friend of Penelope. NPCs Game One Music HD | Maeva Victor French - Voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos The mom friend DJ that keeps trying to show that she was useful in her run as a active channel. Middle one of the Victor siblings. Hyper+ | Honoré Bolloré French - Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch A gentle boy that likes videogames like Gérard but failed so many times to befriend him. Younger brother of Cosette. Nolife | Nathatnaël Romaine French - Voiced by Max Mittelman A NEET that really loves anything Japanese but that deep down is a resourceful boy. Best friend of Jocelyn. Sony Pictures Entertainment | Shizue Hirai Japanese - Voiced by Trina Nishimura The former president of TV Land before Valérie stole her place. A calm woman with a gentle demenator. Sony Spin | Soledad Sánchez Argentinean - Voiced by Carrie Keranen A girl that tried her very best in her channel run but failed miserably that she ended to be forgotten by all but from her boyfriend Silvester. Viacom Blink! | Beatrycze Bosko Polish - Voiced by Kate Davis A soft and simple minded girl that gets confused easily. She never had the time for shine like she wanted during her channel but she seems to not care. Arenas There are 16 stages available. * Music of the Night - The nightclub where Madison worked as DJ, full of neonlights and that looks very stylish. * Lovely Concert - A K-Pop concert stage. * Shall we Tango? - A square surronded by colourful houses. Based on La Boca of Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Vieille Ville - An old Victorian house that at first look seems abandoned. * It is this straight from an Anime? - A stage based on Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. * One fantasy Shrine - A stage based on the world of Gensyoko from Touhou, specifically the Harukei Shrine. * Retrospectively merry-go-round - A stage in a amuseament park, the characters fight in front of a merry-go-round. * It's a TV Station!!! - Exactly what is says on the tin, a TV Station of an unknown channel, the characters fight in the main control room. * Arcadia - A steampunk-looking floating city, The characters fight in the main street. Based on Columbia from Bioshock Infinite. * Gate of Freedom - A stage with an huge gate on the background. Based on the Branderburg Gate in Berlin, Germany. * Classical Beauty - A stage with an huge classical monument in the background, probably an old theatre. Based on the Coliseum in Rome, Italy and other Roman monuments. * High School Love - A classroom. Really. * Church of the lost ones - A baroque Church. * Forest of magic - An enchanted forest. * Heavenly Heaven - Literally, the heaven. * Presediental Hall – The presidential hall where Shizue before and Valérie now works as president. Notes * Announcer would be voiced by Tara Strong. * Music is picked from my favourite doujin albums, so, sorry guys if you don't know the songs, but I mainly listen that stuff. * Some of the voice actors have done characters in Fire Emblem Heroes. IDK why I wrote this. * The shipping is a minor part of the game, remember that. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games